<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth be told by energie_vie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175631">Truth be told</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie'>energie_vie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gooey [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, POV Nile Freeman, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then it suddenly dawns on her: in their eyes, nothing's changed. Between the fucked up mission in Tokyo and her and Booker not having kissed with an audience since then, it's quite possible none of them has noticed the shift in their relationship. Only a couple of days have passed and either way, they have always been touchy-feely, even when they were only friends. Booker would often sit with his head in her lap and she would play with his hair or they would hug and kiss each other on the cheek. Basically, they're still the same, except now they kiss on the lips and have sex."</p><p>OR: the one where Nile reveals her relationship with Booker, wins a bet and ends up having sex in a club restroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gooey [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth be told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a sequel to "Alright, come close", although it can also be read as a standalone. However, there are a few references; not reading it first doesn't prevent you from understanding what's going on, but if you do take the time, I think it enriches the context. </p><p>The title is again taken from Gooey by Glass Animals (the first line of the second verse).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Why did I agree to this again?' Nile asks, teeth slightly chattering from the cold and feet somewhat unstable because of the high-heeled shoes and the alcohol in her system.</p><p>'Because I'm your favourite person in the <em>whole wide world</em>!' Booker grins unapologetically, sing-songing the last three words.</p><p>'Hey, don't quote me back just because it fits your agenda!'</p><p>'Are you taking back your words?' he asks in mock outrage, finally lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.</p><p>'Damn it, you caught me,' she says sarcastically, then snatches his pack. 'If I'm freezing my ass off, at least let me keep you company.'</p><p>'By all means, my dear,' Booker smirks and flicks the lighter to light her cigarette.</p><p>'I'm not staying for a second one, just so you know.'</p><p>'I figured. Don't know if I want another one yet,' he shrugs and Nile just nods.</p><p>They're outside a club in Vladivostok and it's way too cold for a November night. She's willing to bet there aren't more than 3 degrees Celsius and she's wondering yet again how Booker managed to convince her to step outside for a smoke. He holds too much power over her, that's for sure and if she didn't have the absolute certainty that it goes the other way around as well, she'd honestly freak out.</p><p>'Right, I'm going back inside,' Nile says while looking around for a trash bin to throw the almost finished cigarette. She can't see any, so she settles for extinguishing it with her shoe. 'You coming?'</p><p>'I think I'll stay for another one. Get my fill because I don't think I can get you to come outside again later,' he grins.</p><p>'Damn right you can't,' she replies, leaning to give him a quick peck on the lips. She's starting to like high heels if it means she doesn't have to stand on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. 'Take your time.'</p><p>The contrast between the relative quiet outside and the blaring music inside makes her dizzy for a few seconds. The colourful flashing lights aren't helping either and she has to navigate between sweaty bodies for what feels like forever in order to get to their booth. Damn Booker and his vices! She plops down on the couch and reaches for her glass, only to find it empty. One of the guys has drained it, she's sure it was at least half-full when she went outside ten minutes ago.</p><p>She'd very much like to know who was so inconsiderate but she has no one to ask. Andy and Quynh are all over each other, making out like horny teenagers. It's almost like watching soft porn, the way they grope each other and at one point she thinks she can see Andy's tongue before it goes into Quynh's mouth, so she immediately dismisses the thought of interrupting them.</p><p>Joe and Nicky are nowhere to be found, so Nile presumes they're on the dance floor. Sure enough, she spots them after a couple of moments. They're not very far from the booth but what they're doing can hardly be called dancing. They're literally grinding against each other, even though the music is definitely not suitable for it. She watches them slightly amused until Joe grabs Nicky and smashes his lips against his. Great, another make out session, just for diversity. Nile desperately wishes Booker doesn't light a third cigarette.</p><p>She's casually studying the people lining up at the bar nearby and bobbing her head to the music when Joe and Nicky stumble back to the booth, long past being tipsy and well on their way to totally plastered. She likes them all like this, carefree and relaxed and just enjoying themselves and after the mayhem that was Tokyo she thinks it's fully deserved. They're both breathless and grinning excitedly and Nile just grins back.</p><p>'Why aren't you dancing?' Nicky slurs and Nile has to strain a bit to hear him over the music.</p><p>'Later.'</p><p>Joe is busy making little balls out of napkins and throwing them at Andy and Quynh, only to be presented with two middle fingers. They don't stop making out even for a second, so Joe turns his attention to Nile.</p><p>'Why aren't you dancing?'</p><p>Nicky actually giggles and Nile just rolls her eyes, but keeps smiling.</p><p>'Later,' she repeats. 'By the way, who finished my drink?' she asks, lifting her glass. She gets two identical shrugs, so she purses her lips.</p><p>'Where's Booker?' Joe asks.</p><p>'Outside, smoking. I think.'</p><p>She barely finishes her sentence when she feels him sitting down next to her.</p><p>'Miss me?' he smirks.</p><p>'A bit. Those two have been making out for the past ten minutes,' she gestures with her hand towards Andy and Quynh, 'these two are plastered and were making out on the dance floor not two minutes ago and someone finished my drink and I'm thirsty as hell,' she ends her mini-rant by shoving the empty glass in his face. She might be a bit tipsy as well.</p><p>'Oops! That was yours?'</p><p>'Are you serious?'</p><p>'Sorry,' he shrugs, clearly not sorry. 'I'll go get us some more drinks. Same as before?'</p><p>'No, get me a Long Island. I don't like being the most sober,' she explains and Booker just laughs, heading for the bar.</p><p>Nile leans back on the couch and follows him with her eyes. In all honesty, she's actually ogling him but damn if he isn't hot as hell in black slacks and a simple white shirt whose sleeves he had rolled up to his elbows sometime at the beginning of the night. Forget the black hoodie, this is an entirely different level. At one point his hair had been styled as well, but now it keeps falling in his eyes and he keeps pushing it back and Nile is literally swooning. She had discovered that playing with his hair makes him really horny and if she pulls it, he honest-to-god whimpers, so now this is all she can think about and she might just start drooling.</p><p>He's still waiting in line and Nile is still studying him intently when a brunette gets close to him and leans into his space to whisper something in his ear. This should be interesting and what's strange is that she doesn't feel even the tiniest bit jealous. On the contrary, she smiles and a spark of possessiveness lights up and engulfs her in a matter of seconds. He's hers and she's his and there's no doubt in her mind that he's not only on the same page, they're at the same fucking word.</p><p>Booker shifts his stance a bit to put some space between him and the woman and he replies to whatever she had said with a forced smile. To anyone else it would look like he's flirting with her but Nile knows better. The brunette is quite insistent, so Booker's face closes off and his normally warm eyes become detached. Nile smirks satisfiedly and actually feels a bit sorry for the woman when Joe's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.</p><p>'Looks like we might lose Booker tonight,' he says casually and Nile feels confused. 'Five hundred says he's not coming home with us.'</p><p>'You're on,' replies Andy and Nile realises she had been very distracted if she hadn't noticed Andy disentangling herself from Quynh. 'I say he just gets her number.'</p><p>'Guys, thoughts?' Joe asks and Nile is wondering whether they're all <em>that</em> wasted or whether they're just fucking with her. It's not like they don't know what's going on between her and Booker, right?</p><p>And then it suddenly dawns on her: in their eyes, nothing's changed. Between the fucked up mission in Tokyo and her and Booker not having kissed with an audience since then, it's quite possible none of them has noticed the shift in their relationship. Only a couple of days have passed and either way, they have always been touchy-feely, even when they were only friends. Booker would often chill with his head in her lap and she would play with his hair or they would hug and kiss each other on the cheek. Basically, they're still the same, except now they kiss on the lips and have sex.</p><p>Nile feels like laughing out loud but she manages to keep a straight face, focusing on Booker and the brunette's quite desperate attempts to spark some interest.</p><p>'Nile?'</p><p>It's Joe again and Nile remembers they were in the middle of placing a bet. She hasn't even heard what Quyhn or Nicky think.</p><p>'I say he isn't interested in any of these lovely ladies,' she says in a carefully casual tone, gesturing broadly at the entire club.</p><p>'Done. We'll see how this goes,' Joe smirks.</p><p>When Booker returns at the table Nile wastes no time and leans to whisper in his ear before the others get a chance to hound him with questions.</p><p>'Let's down the drinks and go dance.'</p><p>Booker just stares at her for a few seconds, eyes smouldering and lips turned up in a naughty smile.</p><p>'Cheers, darling!' he says and downs his gin and tonic in one go. Nile takes a bit longer and when she gets up she feels a bit wobbly but Booker gathers her close and leads her to the dance floor. They take a minute to find their rhythm and Nile ponders whether to let him in on the bet. In the end she decides not to and she feels giddy with excitement.</p><p>The song changes to one with a slower, sultry beat and Nile snickers in anticipation. She shifts them a bit to make sure they're in the others' direct line of sight and then she presses herself to him head to toe and starts winding and rolling her hips, all the while playing with the hair at his nape. She's swaying and undulating and Booker's hands tighten almost painfully on her hips. She feels the alcohol burning her from within and it makes her even bolder, so she turns her back to him, grabs his hands to encircle her waist and starts grinding in earnest. She can do soft porn too, Nile thinks and giggles breathlessly.</p><p>'Are you trying to give me a hard-on?' he whispers in her ear and she swears his voice has dropped at least an octave.</p><p>'Maybe,' she twists her head to reply and then bites his earlobe.</p><p>Booker actually growls and pulls her tighter to him. She can feel him and he's indeed almost hard, so she pushes her hips back and he muffles a groan in her neck.</p><p>'You're playing a dangerous game,' he warns, voice like sweltering honey.</p><p>She casts a furtive glance towards the booth and sure enough, four pairs of eyes are watching them with various degrees of amusement and interest. Good.</p><p>'Afraid you can't keep up?' she teases.</p><p>Another growl and then he's twisting her in his arms, one hand cradling her head and the other grabbing her ass and he's kissing her desperately, dipping her slightly and pushing his leg between hers. It all happens in a flash and Nile forgets about the bet and the music and everyone else around her. He tastes like gin and tonic and he's moaning in her mouth while she's very much grinding on his thigh. Soon enough she's feeling light-headed because she can barely catch her breath before he pushes his tongue in her mouth, over and over again, but she'd rather faint than stop, so she gives as good as she gets.</p><p>He's hard and hot and hers and she really wants him, <em>right now</em>, so she drags her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly and when he pulls back, his pupils are blown and his breath is coming out in short bursts. His lips are swollen, his hair is a mess and Nile needs only a moment to make up her mind. So she grabs his hand and heads for the restroom, weaving determinedly through the crowd. He follows willingly.</p><p>They're in one of those upscale clubs where the entire restroom area is a lounge with plush couches and huge mirrors with spotlights and ambiental music. She barely registers the décor, just like she barely registers the scandalised looks she gets when she drags Booker to one of the stalls and closes the door firmly behind him. It's not like she'll ever see any of these women again.</p><p>She pushes him against the door and shoves her tongue in his mouth, all the while pulling his shirt out of his slacks and making quick work of the buttons. She has half a mind to just rip it open but remembers at the last second that he'll need to look presentable for the rest of the night.</p><p>'Not that I'm complaining,' he heaves while lifting her dress to grab her ass, 'but what brought this on?'</p><p>'You're hot. You're mine. I want you,' she explains between kisses, at the same time struggling with the buttons of his slacks. 'There's also a bet going on,' she continues while moving to suck on his neck, thankful yet again for going with the high heels because the height differrence is significantly smaller.</p><p>'What bet?' he asks breathlessly.</p><p>'I'll tell you afterwards,' she replies, biting down hard.</p><p>'Fuck!' Booker swears, then hisses when she licks a line from his neck up to his earlobe.</p><p>'I won it,' she whispers, then drops to a crouch and pulls his cock out of his slacks.</p><p>'Wha- Oh, god! Fuck!' he hisses again when she licks the head and flails his arms, not sure what to do with them. He settles for keeping his palms flat on the door behind him.</p><p>She takes him in her mouth, bobbing her head in a fast-paced rhythm and Booker is reduced to swear words and broken moans. It's empowering, she thinks, being able to break him like this and she struggles to swallow as much of him as she can, using her right hand to alternate between stroking the base of his cock and playing with his balls.</p><p>'Nile,' he moans. 'Fuck! Stop! Stop!'</p><p>And before she can protest, he's pulling her up and kissing her as desperately as he did on the dance floor, shoving his hand in her panties and frantically rubbing her clit.</p><p>'You're fucking amazing!' he gasps before turning them around, pushing her against the door and resuming kissing her.</p><p>Nile knows that if they were in a bed, he would spread her legs and eat her out until she'd see fireworks and supernovas. He's good with his mouth and just the thought of it makes her shiver. But he's good with his fingers too and right now he's pumping two of them in and out of her, while the other hand is fondling her right breast through her dress. This is not making love, this is fucking and it's fast and filthy and Nile is dripping on his fingers and moaning shamelessly in his mouth.</p><p>She reaches up to play with his hair again until he turns her around, bends her slightly, pulls her panties down her legs and pushes inside in one swift motion.</p><p>'Seeeb,' she whimpers and presses her hands on the door, struggling to keep her balance.</p><p>'Is this what you wanted?'</p><p>'Yes! Yes! Fuck me, please!'</p><p>She's getting a bit too loud and she's really trying to hold back but Booker's pounding into her with abandon and it's really hard to concentrate on anything other than the feel of him inside her and the choked sounds that escape his mouth. Heat is gathering low in her belly, her head is buzzing and she really needs to come in the next minute, otherwise she'll explode. So she adjusts her left hand on the door and with her right she starts rubbing circles on her clit, chasing the orgasm that feels only a few seconds away. To her dismay, Booker notices and abruptly changes the pace.</p><p>'Don't stop,' he whispers, rocking slowly into her.</p><p>'Why are <em>you</em> stopping?' she gasps, a bit frustrated.</p><p>'I'm not,' he promises. 'But I want to feel you. Keep going,' he urges and the slower pace is maddening, but Nile can feel him filling her up and damn it, he's right, this is just as good, if not better. She's probably lost her focus for a second because Booker pushes a bit harder into her.</p><p>'Please!' he all but whines and Nile feels an electrical shock running from her head to her toes and back again.</p><p>'I want to feel you!' he begs again and she knows she only needs one more push before she crashes.</p><p>'Please!' he whispers and this <em>it</em>, she thinks as she cries out, clit throbbing, vision blurring and legs shaking and if it weren't for Booker's firm hands on her hips, Nile thinks she might actually crumple to the floor.</p><p>The second she starts clenching around him he resumes the fast pace, hips slamming into her and she feels like she might burst at the seams. Her orgasm washes all over her, endless and so intense that she almost misses his, if not for the string of curses and the broken moan at the end.</p><p>'Fuck!' he groans after he manages to catch his breath.</p><p>'Pretty much,' she chuckles, then hisses when he pulls out of her and she feels his come trickling down her legs.</p><p>'<em>This</em> I don't really like,' she huffs and pulls up her panties quickly. 'No offence,' she adds.</p><p>'None taken,' he laughs. 'Maybe you should just lose the panties?' he suggests.</p><p>'I guess,' she shrugs, then takes them off and throws them in the trash bin. 'Haven't really thought this through, have I?'</p><p>'As I said, I'm not complaining,' he grins, wiggling his eyebrows and Nile smacks his shoulder.</p><p>She rearranges her dress and he buttons up his shirt and slacks and Nile thinks they don't look too rumpled, but obviously thoroughly fucked. However, it's not like they can remain in this stall forever, so she grabs his hand and exits, head held high and resolutely ignoring a new set of scandalised looks.</p><p>The booming music hits her like a ton of bricks and it seems like they were grinding against each other a lifetime ago, although Nile knows that in reality no more than fifteen minutes must have passed. Nicky notices them as they make their way to the booth and grins wolfishly, nudging Joe. This prompts Andy and Quynh to turn around as well and by the time she and Booker sit down, they're met with four almost identical grins. Nile thinks it's a bit creepy but she'll be damned if she lets them have the upper hand. So she leans back on the couch and smirks when Booker casually throws an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>'Um.. why are they grinning like idiots?' he asks Nile.</p><p>'Remember the bet I told you I won?'</p><p>Booker looks confused for a moment, then nods.</p><p>'Well, they were all convinced the brunette from earlier would be of interest to you,' she explains.</p><p>'The one at the bar?' he asks and when she nods, he just starts laughing. 'Why would they think <em>that</em>?'</p><p>Nile just looks at him expectantly and she can actually see the moment it clicks for him because he frowns and then promptly rolls his eyes.</p><p>'I didn't think we needed to be more obvious,' he says.</p><p>'Neither did I, but I'm not complaining,' Nile smirks, then turns to address the others. 'Pay up!'</p><p>The grins falter and get replaced with scowls and annoyed huffs. They all fish their wallets from pockets and purses and throw the money in the middle of the table, grumbling in various languages Nile doesn't even bother to identify, let alone understand. Booker just gathers all the bills and counts them, then turns to Nile, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>'I must say, I'm very impressed, my love!' he says and leans to peck her on the lips.</p><p>'Ok, when exactly did this happen?' Andy asks.</p><p>'In Tokyo,' Booker and Nile reply at the same time and immediately smile at each other.</p><p>'Oh, so that's why you were late at the airport. Well that explains a lot of things,' Joe remarks and again, Booker and Nile shrug and grin at the exact same time.</p><p>'Aaw, look at them, they're in sync!' Nicky exclaims and the others just snicker.</p><p>'I bet they also finish each other's sentences now!' adds Quyhn and Nile is starting to regret not keeping everything on the down-low for a little longer.</p><p>'You know what,' she says, 'you guys are being obnoxious. Come on, Seb, let's go for a smoke.'</p><p>'I thought you said I couldn't convince you to go outside again,' Booker says, looking way too smug for Nile's liking.</p><p>'Well, I changed my mind. I really want a cigarette now,' she replies, standing up and grabbing her jacket.</p><p>'Why are you taking your jacket? You can't escape the teasing, kid, no matter how long you stay outside,' Andy snickers.</p><p>Nile just bends over the table, leaning on her hands and looking dead serious.</p><p>'I don't wanna get cold because I'm not wearing panties anymore,' she says casually. She then straightens up, grabs Booker's hand and heads for the exit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>